


Dried Cloves

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: :), Aozaki's hair-which I stan, Drug Use, Guns, I mean there is literally one (1) leather belt, I mean..I wanted to see if it'd work, It turned out okay I think, Light Bondage, M/M, Or else normally I would not post something this short here, Rough Sex, Shiki does not have a gag reflex and you can try to fight me on it, Shiki-centric, Song fic/ drabble, Yakuza, anger issues, looks at the camera like i'm on the office, mentioned night terrors, okay so now it is E rated and smut happened I don't know how??, what can happen at most?, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: The hour six and his cigarette is falling to pieces at the edge of a green-glass ashtray. Sleep-deprived under eyes, lion gaze looking out the window; there is a blue tint, the night is a climax away from  screaming. Heavy clouds are loaded with ominous bullets, lingering smirks on top of the tall buildings, but he will not be present once the blood rains...A song-fic/drabble for '' Greentea Peng - Downers ''
Relationships: Aozaki Shuu/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Dried Cloves

**Author's Note:**

> Song; Greentea Peng - Downers
> 
> Let me know what you think if by any chance you read this  
> tumblr; whitecircusbird
> 
> \- If you don't like background colour you can go back to default by clicking ''Hide Creator's Style''

**_Dried Cloves_ **

The hour six and his cigarette is falling to pieces at the edge of a green-glass ashtray. Sleep-deprived under eyes, lion gaze looking out the window; there is a blue tint, the night is a climax away from screaming. Heavy clouds are loaded with ominous bullets, lingering smirks on top of the tall buildings, but he will not be present once the blood rains.

His fingers unwrap the arm of his brown-leather chair and he lowers his gaze down as his men knocks on the door, informs him that _tonight will be a serene night. Shiki-san,_ there are spring flowers in bloom, taking in the polluted- corruption of Tokyo city. _Haruya, why are the flowers so red?_

He takes out four hand guns, two rifles from a hidden safe behind a _Monet_ painting, and lines them on his mahogany desk. Next, he stretches a crystal-white fabric on his arms and lets it fall softly onto the weapons, no metaphor intended. Without a word, his men wrap _the night_ into the fabric and leave.

The office tower is officially empty.

Now he drags open a tiny drawer -the handle is cold for some reason- his ring clanks against it. He takes out an ornate, bronze box onto his palm and turns his head to the falling sky. He pinches out a matching periwinkle blue pill and places it in between his teeth—

_I can’t smell the flowers_

_I’m sick of all these towers/_

_Hard to see the value in these half-hearted encounters,_

_Can’t deal with the truth so we just change the world around us,_

_To feel and smell just like we want it to…_

_A_ while later, the door is open. Without a knock, without a twenty something year old underling’s fear of getting his head crushed on the edge of the coffee table; because he is an angry man like that, he tells himself that it is genetic, his psychiatrist tells him otherwise, night terrors he’s been having since teenagehood tend to unfold clockwise..

Aozaki’s long fingers brush the bronze box, tap on it as he walks in front of him. He stands with his one hand in his pocket. Shiki laughs, his laugh is rhythmic; a voice that hangs on the air like temple bells threathened by the wind. He is _high_ , but faces Aozaki’s abdomen when he is sitting on his big-leather-chair like the dangerous executive he is.

He leans the scar on his temple against the bruised-cherry colour shirt. Aozaki is grinding dried cloves in his mouth, it mixes into the smell of blood that waltzes everywhere before him. Aozaki feels the nape of his neck, his bronze stained fingers at the ends of his hair.

They read each other’s eyes once he kneels before him; and Aozaki looks at these half-lidded, diazepam-glazed eyes of his as if saying _‘’let me pull some of the blood-‘’_

_Because you are drowning in it. Aren't you?_

_-_ ‘’ What do you want? ‘’ He asks, he does every time, and grinds his cloves _against_ his lips.

\- _‘’ Get me out of here. ‘’ Out of my mind, Shiki asks._

He’s been asking, and his golden chain has been ending up touching the other’s, once he lays collarbone-to-collarbone in the bed of the blue devil.

Except he is not complaining, _he has lowered his daily dosage of periwinkle blue ever since he’s gotten his first lay of rotten red sheets, landed his fingertips onto the irezumi disrupted in few places by silent waves of poorly stitched up scars,_

_knowing that only he could touch them without getting his fingers broken—_

Aozaki looks at him as Shiki's three fingertips travel on the stitches on his face.

And he does offer him some cloves, just in the tip of his tongue; and then he tastes better, with a hint of sharp whiskey under the right fold of his upper lip, echoing down to the lapels of his jacket..

_Clear my mind_

_Yeah, blue skies_

_All this time_

_I_ _’ve been flying_

_From up here—_

_‘’_ \- The car is waiting, let’s go. ‘’

_To get me out of here_

_Oh yeah, your words are wisdom_

_Oh yeah, you keep on giving_

_But nah, there’s no forgiving_

_And yeah, I’m over thinking_

_Some days I am just sinking…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. for some reason I tend to see Aozaki as the most ''well-adapted'' of the four. I think the way he acts is as calculated and smart as.. let's say Shiki. (who got himself kidnapped because he didn't bother to look up at his chauffeur's face. like-) And if I were Shiki Haruya, I would resolve my problems with this mountain of a man and we would become the scariest, most badass power couple in the yakuza.
> 
> By the way, I am going to write the next chapter of Daydreams in New York as soon as possible. I am entering into this weird online midterm season. My apologies if anyone is waiting for it :'ı


	2. At the Waters of Narcissus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
> It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black '' 
> 
> Firewater - Paint It Black (The Rolling Stones Cover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts a little unsure but it gets better I think. Um.. it's sex.
> 
> Kamen no Kokuhaku: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confessions_of_a_Mask

He pulls on the curtains, hides the starry night outside and then sits at the edge of the ornate pillar bed. Aozaki watches him as he takes off his suit jacket and lets it slide onto the floor. Removing his own jacket, he drapes it over the chair next to him.

There is a full-length mirror across the room, standing on a carpet that has motifs in vivid red and plum colour.

Their eyes meet in the mirror;

-‘’ Come over here. ‘’ Aozaki says, then watches the untamed smirk Shiki lifts, one that deepens the smoke of his orbs and the playful dimple over his right cheek; 

-‘’ Make me, _old man._ Would be more fun. ‘’

A sigh. Aozaki walks behind him. He caresses on top of his head for some time, their eyes contemplate their silhouettes reflecting in the mirror; _taking in what is liked and tuning the mutual want as if tuning an instrument._

After the wordless discussion, Aozaki trails the base of Shiki’s neck, slides his burly fingers into the fine black hair and clenches his fist for a solid, instantaneous grab;

‘’- There was this.. _trick_ with the belt. It was fun, why don't you show it to this old man once again? ‘’ He asks, sending him the faintest blink of his eye, _I'm not rising to your bait._ Tilting his head and pulling on his hair even further, Shiki spreads his legs to sit wider, his hands wait on his white slacks.

Aozaki gradually unclenches his fingers, leaving the warmth of scalp, he lowers his touch to the nape of his neck while Shiki opens his mouth to display the pearl-white teeth of his; that he spent a small fortune and got it entirely re-done from the best orthodontist in Japan.

The older yakuza trails his fingers on his jaw bone, then stops his index finger on the hollow of his right cheekbone as he walks to stand in front of him.

Shiki leans down, the top texture of the leather belt grazes rough against the flesh of his upper lip as he places his teeth near the buckle, then tugs the belt off the buckle, and pulls it hard until the hasp comes undone.

Watching him, Aozaki shakes his head and lets an impressed huff; ‘’- You do have a strong jaw, I’ll give it that. ‘’

With a grin, Shiki shows off the zipper in between his zirconium-crystal-teeth, then drags it down slowly.

‘’- Thanks. Move. ‘’

Aozaki lays the belt vertically onto the bed, next to Shiki who is unbuttoning his black dress shirt. Next, he unclasps his golden bracelet and drops it next to the belt, the symbolic accessory swirls down like a weightless snake, stripping them of few titles. Shiki follows and does the same with the chain around his neck.

Aozaki tilts his head to the direction of the mirror, then turns his muscular shoulders away from him as he walks towards it. He grabs the cushions standing on the armchair and lets them fall onto the carpet.

Shiki chuckles with a dark look in his eyes;

-‘’ Is there something wrong with the bed, Ao?-'' He sends an eye at the king-sized bed; ''- God forbid, are there snakes on it?‘’

-‘’ You’re the snake. _The bed is on fire. ‘’_

Then Shiki gives a look to the expensive leather belt standing next to him, subtly offering but not pushing. They haven't done anything like that before. He takes it with him, folding it on the way. He walks and puts his knee onto the green velvet cushion across Aozaki.

Aozaki takes the belt back when he extends it to him; ‘’- You sure? ‘’

‘’- Look in the mirror. ‘’ Comes from Shiki, Aozaki complies-

_Are you sure of yourself? As they say that when man loses God, only his own reflection can control him._ He nods, so Shiki nods back and lifts his wrists up to him; red chrysanthemums and bluish-green sequin;

‘’- Show me what you have in mind. ‘’

He watches as Aozaki folds the belt from the middle, passes it through the buckle and makes a loop wide enough to fit Shiki’s shapely hands through. Then before tightening up the piece, he slides his index finger in to make sure it is not too tight and there is a circulation going on.

Shiki Haruya doesn't miss the thoughtful gesture, his deep brown eyes lift up to tease him. As a response, Aozaki lifts a brow up to him; then lets the end of the belt meet the rug, before putting his one knee on it and fixing Shiki right there. Then they search in each other’s eyes, Aozaki moves his knee further, making Shiki widen his legs and lower his chest as the rug scratches the edge of his hands.

''- Cute. '' He comments.

_‘’- cute..’’_ Aozaki mumbles thoughtfully as he slides off his boxers. He looks down at his manhood, giving it a few touches, and then meets back Shiki’s gaze. A smirk of ‘ _’ I don’t know about that. ‘’_ passes his rough features;

‘’- Show me what you got, Haruya. ‘’

He keeps his hand on the _irezumi_ motif on Shiki’s back as the other sinks down; the snake surrounding this slender body is a poisonous green, strangling a tiger ornated with various blue and red flowers. Aozaki watches the snake move with the clench of Shiki’s shoulder-blades while Shiki drags his tongue down on Aozaki’s length to wet it thoroughly.

Aozaki throws his head back and runs his fingers in his hair as Shiki takes him into his mouth. Then he feels the teeth on his hard skin and gives his attention to the pair of pointy black eyelashes; Shiki keeps his grasping gaze on him as he lowers further on the pulsing vein; eventually meeting the hair at the base.

 _‘’fuck..’’_ Aozaki hisses through his clenched teeth at the other’s _ceremonious_ display of having almost no gag reflex. Apparently.

After the lilt of scratchy teeth and soft flesh, he lets go of the belt, catches him from his throat and lifts him up to his gaze; ‘’- Swallow it. ‘’ He dares, eyes eager and impressed as he forces Shiki’s chin up and places his fingertips gently on his adam’s apple. _It moves,_ and then Shiki gives him an intense grin that leaves Aozaki without a move but to launch at his lips to savour his raw taste, sublime cologne;

 _‘’- You..’’_ He shakily lets out once they break the kiss in order to breathe. Enjoying himself, Shiki travels his captured hands inside Aozaki’s hair, tucking a piece of it behind his ear while Aozaki’s fingers work quickly to remove his white slacks.

He travels his fingertips on the thin line of sweat gliding past the stitches on his neck. Aozaki bites on his earlobe; _‘’- You..are a one hell of a man, Shiki Haruya.’’_ He says with his dark voice that growls like a violent echo, tearing through the water-dripping rocks surrounding an endless well. Meanwhile, his other hand searches behind the mirror to drag out the lube and the condom waiting there.

_" You are a one hell of a man, Shiki Haruya."_

_Shiki likes to hear that_.

Now freed, Shiki prepares himself with his shoulders leaned against Aozaki’s vigorous built, and eyes staring at their ravenous reflection across;

-‘’ You like what you see. ‘’ He observes while adding another slick finger in. Aozaki tucks his hand in between their bodies and pushes Shiki’s fingers deeper, drawing a moan from the young man and working the long-boned fingers up and down;

-‘’ You don’t.‘’ Shiki thinks about it, then lifts his other hand up. He wraps his fingers into Aozaki’s black hair and pushes his cheek against his warm one, feeling the badly-stitched scar;

-‘’ I’ve heard you talking about _Mishima Yukio_.. Have you read _Kamen no Kokuhaku?_ -‘’ He squeezes his eyes and lets out a pleasured breath when his fingers brush the wanted spot. Aozaki uncurls a third finger and directs it in; ‘’- Half of it tells Mishima-sensei’s woes regarding his weak built, the other half yearns for masculinity and strength, reflecting the author himself. ‘’

‘’- I know him because he was a nationalist. ‘’ Aozaki lowers his palm on Shiki’s rib cage, and stops at a bullet scar that is standing dangerously close to his heart. He lifts his brow and tilts his head in the mirror. It looks quite old; ‘’- and? ‘’

_‘’- Maybe that is why I like seeing the animal behind me. ‘’_ Shiki concludes, taking his fingers out and catching his breath while Aozaki rips open a condom package with a smirk in his lips.

‘’- How did you survive? ‘’ He asks while putting the condom on, pointing the scar.

‘’- Would you like to know? ‘’ Shiki's voice deepen under his passionate breathing, syllables fall in between Aozaki’s collarbones. The other positions himself and slides in the tip of his length, taking his time and brushing his palm over Shiki’s thigh;

"- Yes I do."

Shiki takes the big hand on his left thigh and lifts it up along with his hand, feeling the dry knuckles under his palm. He looks at the ceiling; ‘’- I took out my gun- ‘’ He says as Aozaki _’s_ halfway in him, and manipulates their fingers to show an illusory gun; ‘’- And shot. ‘’

He turns to Aozaki and drags his words against his lips, like a glass of whiskey spread over a bar counter; _‘’- I killed God and survived, Aozaki. ‘’_

Their laughs mix into each other like steels that give out different melodies, but echo the same darkness inside the bedroom. Holding him by the shoulder, Aozaki pushes Shiki down and starts thrusting his erection in avid, yearning pace, hands clenching on his thighs and nails biting deep. Shiki spreads his arms along the base of the mirror and drops his chin on the rug, feeling it chafe a little through the rough pace.

Moans break into occasional yelps, Aozaki slows down when the corner of his eye catch Shiki clenching his fist;

-‘ _’ Harder. ‘’_ Shiki immediately breaths out, then lines few sentences of _"..old man",_ to provoke the other yakuza;

-‘’ Tell me how hard Shiki. ‘’ When he doesn’t hear an answer, as Shiki is far gone in pleasure, Aozaki takes the belt laying near him and puts it around Shiki’s waistline; ‘’- This hard? ‘’ He asks, Shiki nods and lets out a chuckle while pulling himself back up on his palms.

Taking leverage from the belt around Shiki’s waist, Aozaki forces the pace, burying himself completely and _hard,_ slapping the skin and making Shiki cry out continuous moans. Shiki clenches his front teeth and grinds a growl in his throat when he climaxes shortly after, striking his palm onto the floor and facing the tear sliding past his one undereye.

Aozaki throws the belt away and scratches the young yakuza's back all over as he rides his own orgasm for a while. He looks at Shiki’s messy hair and played out eyes, sees beneath, but doesn't show it.

Panting from effort, they rest their heads on the cushions and don’t move for a while.

‘’- You are an handsome man. ‘’ Aozaki says, staring at the profile of smooth skin, shapely and relaxed brows and lips, ever-so-slightly curved; parted in order to breathe, nice teeth under. Then diamond cut cheekbones, under eyes inhumed into colour of irises greeting the northern lights..

Hearing him, Shiki snorts without separating his eyes from the ceiling;

‘’- And you have to work on giving compliments. That sounded like I was being complimented by a piece of wood, Ao.‘’

Aozaki too, faces the ceiling with an annoyed expression, his one hand scratching on his abs; ‘’- What the fuck do you want me to do, read a poem? You are handsome, _I’m telling what I see.’’_ He turns his eyes to catch Shiki viewing him, his gritty lines; hair unbound from the brilliantine with sweat, spilling wavy in places on the velvet cushion, few thin greys make the other's lips curl.

_‘’-_ Is there more to it? _‘’_ Aozaki asks, irritated; he turns his head away.

With a grunt, Shiki lifts his upper body and extends for his suit jacket; ‘’- No. I apologise, I should’ve known that all those poets wrote for shit, and you know the best, _old man_. ‘’

As Aozaki walks to the bed, mumbling some _things_ under his breath, he takes out his phone and calls one of his men;

-‘’ How did it go? ‘’

-‘’ They have been expecting us, Shiki-san. The job is done, we didn’t let you down. But.. four of our young men are dead. I returned the weapons to the decided place. ‘’ Shiki sighs and rubs his forehead;

-‘’ Okay, learn if they have families, get rid of the bodies. ‘’

Flicking the phone to the side, Shiki takes his head in between his nails and scratches his hair wildly, messing it even further. Then he drags his pants to reach for a pill-

‘’- Don’t. ‘’ Aozaki grunts from the bed. After a quick decision, he lifts the sheets next to him, inviting him in.

Shiki smirks, hiding his gaze on the pill that he is rotating in between his fingers; ‘’- I thought the bed was on fire, Ao.‘’

Aozaki turns his back to him and half-assedly pulls the blanket over the blue _oni_ on his back;

‘’- Nah it was just wild and horny like a monkey. ‘’

Turning his head, Shiki looks at his hunched figure, taking in the bones and thinking through the built-in sorrow; He then leaves the periwinkle blue pill in front of the mirror, and stands up to join Aozaki on the bed.

* * *

_-‘’ It happens. ‘’ Aozaki quietly says into darkness, feeling Shiki's touch as his hair is wrapped around a boney finger; ‘’- People die in this thing, mothers cry. We give them money and take care of them. You can’t bury yourself in pills whenever someone dies.‘’_

_-‘’ You know I can do whatever I want. ‘’ Replies the young executive of Awakusu-Kai._

_-‘’ And I can make you scream your name backwards. But I don’t, do I?‘’ Aozaki turns to him, his expression serious; ‘’- I am forty-five years old, I’ve passed the roads you’re clawing at. Listen to my word, you’re not a man who lacks sense- ''_

_'' - You're just stubborn like a goat.‘’ He lets out an irritated sigh; ''- It doesn't matter how 'intelli-yakuza' you get, people under you will die sometimes._ _Evil is here so that light has a meaning. Yakuza is built on that.''_

_Shiki lifts a brow up to him. Aozaki reads his gaze. Dropping his eyes for a moment, he scratches under his jaw and nods._

_A silence passes them, only the cars speeding off on the highway, and the night wiping its knuckles off of terror.._

_-‘’ I could’ve never guessed. You don’t look like a drug addict. ‘’_

_-‘’ You do, and it's been a long time since I haven't touched that shit. '' Aozaki struggles for a moment and pauses; ''- You just.. couldn't refuse back then, you had to check the package yourself y'know? Things are different now." He then continues after a sigh;_

_"- And the thing is, I know you’re scared of quitting. I see it in your eyes. ‘’ Aozaki draws closer and bumps his forehead against his, speaks right into his eyes; on him Shiki smells the aftertaste of dried cloves and a guilt that has aged like wine; ‘’- You’re scared like a dog, Haruya. Is this what you think that suits the man staring back at you in the mirror? ‘’_

_Shiki pulls away, looking at him carefully through the indigo night, weighing his intention, then sincerity. He lowers his lashes and gulps hard; ‘’- You don’t know..’’_

_"- Don't comment on things you don't know, old man-" He then shuts his mouth, has to quieten his chest._

_Aozaki brushes his thumb down on his under eye, then closes his palm on his cheek; ‘’- Knowing is in the past, what you’re doing is killing you now, I'm just telling you. It doesn't stay with pills, you'll want more in time.‘’ Then he once again turns away and leaves the other to his thoughts._

_An ‘’ okay ‘’ comes after a long contemplation; but as much as Shiki's voice is hard and tone is unwavering, his simple 'okay' comes out thin and uncertain._

_But it is there; ‘’- I’ll try. ‘’_

_He then extends his one arm over Aozaki’s silhouette. After an uncertain wait, a big hand wraps his own. Securely and somewhat cold,_

_and he is pulled closer._

_And maybe why not? Shiki thinks._ _It is nice, to be able close his eyes knowing that this devil is stronger than the ones cracking their knuckles to drown him-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o  
> from 10 to 48848998849 how obvious that I have a kink for Ao's hair?
> 
> Okay now. It's really hard for me to write smut. It's nice to read and look at, but to write it; I kinda have to put myself into that character's place and THAT IS VERY.. how do you say..  
> um..  
> ew.  
> So I hope this wasn't bad or cringy. :'D I still tried to paint a picture and tell things while..um.  
> ...


End file.
